


Artistic Fashion

by MistiHayesFix



Series: The Vault [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Artists, Ex is still in love, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Post-Divorce, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiHayesFix/pseuds/MistiHayesFix
Summary: After her 8-year marriage fell apart, Jeongyeon accepted the harsh truth; she was the problem. She was loyal, generous, and loving, but the issue was she loved the idea of men more than real men.After years of hiding, she publicly came out but didn't suffer the catastrophic losses to her modeling businesses she always feared. With one less worry, she felt ready to meet a woman worthy enough to capture her attention, but who?Chaeyoung was every bit a thriving, young, artist and a rich playgirl. Major corporations sought her unique art style. It pained her, but she accepted their money to focus on her real passion.A chance encounter blows Chaeyoung's cooling breeze into Jeongyeon's arid life; they click immediately, forming a mentorship. Jeongyeon teaches Chaeyoung to focus on organization and long-range planning, while Chaeyoung wants her senior to see art and creativity in her work.Jeongyeon, aware of her mentee's reputation, guards her heart. Chaeyoung isn't one to take no for an answer when she sees something or someone she wants, and despite internal warnings to keep the relationship platonic, can't help wanting more.Can they come to terms, or is a fashionable disaster on the horizon?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: The Vault [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839523
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Artistic Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people! The Vault opens for you once again. This story may seem familiar if you've been through my pinned thread on Twitter. This prompt was something I wrote when oomf put JeongChaeng's &TWICE initial pics together and requested an AU.
> 
> I wrote this back in October 2019 but a lot has happened. I've really wanted to work on this lately so I'd like to share this part with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For right now, I'm not sure if this is the beginning of the story or not. But this scene will be in Chapter 01. When I begin regular updates for this story, I'll add a proper summary. Until then, Hi!

**The latest magazine covers and headlines**

**VOGUE:** _Artist Son Chaeyoung inks a deal with fashion rebel Off-White_

 **COMMUNICATION ARTS:** _Chaeyoung and Wild: Art for the next generations_

 **JUXTAPOZ:** _What about it? Son Chaeyoung doesn't care to be a "proper" artist_

"God! Can't they find someone else to talk about?" Chaeyoung lamented as she finished the final details of her latest creation.

"At least you're popular now," Dahyun beamed back with her thousand-watt smile. She shivered. 

"Cold?"

"Just a chill, Chae. I'm fine, thanks."

"No, thank you, bro. I can't believe the fucking model didn't show and didn't cancel," Chaeyoung huffed. "I'd hug you, but I don't want to mess up my beautiful canvas."

Even under the layers of paint, Dahyun's blush was evident. "Why aren't we married?" she asked with another grin.

"Bros over hos," Chaeyoung shrugged. "And we're bros for life, bitch!" 

Laughter erupted between them. 

"You're right. Although you're the biggest ho I know," Dahyun raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't complaining two days ago when you were screaming this ho's name and clawing my back," Chaeyoung shot back.

"It's no secret I appreciate the benefits of this friendship," Dahyun shivered as Chaeyoung intentionally guided the applicator higher on her thigh. 

"Chae, if you keep that up, you're going to ruin the work you've done," Dahyun giggled.

"Just making sure the lines are clean," she said, stepping back to take in her work. 

Dahyun was naked, painted head-to-toe as one of Chaeyoung's creations, a punk mermaid in shades of sea green, blue, silver, yellow, and more. Topped off with Dahyun's silvery-white tresses and Chaeyoung's specialty Doc Martens, painted to resemble fins, it was perfect.

"Once the sealant is dry, put on the boots, and we'll start with warm-up photos, Dubu." Chaeyoung directed.

"I know all the media coverage is kind of annoying, but it does give you more opportunities," Dahyun reasoned.

The artist sighed as she adjusted the lighting and backdrop for the photoshoot.

"I'm grateful. It's just kinda weird," Chaeyoung shrugged. "I'm not used to being liked, and plenty of people still think my art is shit so…" she trailed off. Chaeyoung wasn't the type to be insecure; she loved her work no matter what. 

"It's just-"

"You're not used to being the center of attention in a positive way," Dahyun finished. 

"Yeah, I guess that's it."

The sound of the unit's buzzer alerted the pair to a new arrival. 

"You expecting someone?" 

"Nah," Chaeyoung walked to the table and pressed the call button. 

Before she could speak, the new arrival bellowed, "Yah, Chae, open the fucking door! I know your bitch ass is in there."

"Tzu chingu; that you?" 

"No, it's the goddamned Pope. Open the fucking door! 

"Come in and shut up, I'm working." She buzzed her friend through.

Dahyun came out from behind the curtain just as Tzuyu walked into the central area of the studio. She had a pack of beer in one hand and a pizza box in the other. 

"Damn, Dubu! You're fine as fuck." Tzuyu slurred her words and whistled at her friend. "Might have to hit that later."

"Tzu, it's two in the afternoon. Why are you drunk?"

"Why are you naked?"

"Why are we friends?" Chaeyoung facepalmed before taking a beer from Tzuyu and wrapping her in a hug.

"I come bearing gifts," Tzuyu whispered into Chaeyoung's hair as she leaned on the smaller girl. Chaeyoung felt her tears.

"Tzu?" Chaeyoung asked.

_"🎵Who gonna suck on that puss / oh me me me, "Chaeyoung's_ phone blared into the silence.

"God, you're a perv!" Dahyun whined before she answered the phone for her.

"What? 'All-You-Can-Eat' is a musical masterpiece."

Dahyun rolled her eyes, "Chae's best friend and answering service, MC Dubu, how can I help you?"

"Dahyun, what in the world? Nevermind, is Tzuyu with you?" Jihyo's voice was fraught with concern.

"You really have Tzuyu GPS," Dahyun murmured. "Yes, she just arrived. She's drunk and letting Chaeyoung hug her. What's happening, Ji?"

"Oh good, she's with you," Jihyo sighed with relief.

"We're at Chae's studio. Did you guys fight?" Dahyun whispered, stealing a glance at her friends. Tzuyu openly cried, and Chaeyoung comforted her. 

"No, no! Not that. The cat we rescued three months ago was—I came home and she, she's gone," Jihyo's tears were evident in her voice. Dahyun heard someone consoling her.

"Oh, you're not alone?"

"No, Nayeon came over, but Tzu was out at a shoot on your side of town when I called her. I guess that's why she went there. She won't answer my calls." Jihyo cried.

"Tell my hag she's so fucking loud I can hear her and my phone di... the phone—" she couldn't say the word. "I watched too many videos. The battery sucks."

Dahyun pressed the speaker button.

"Tzutzu, come home, baby."

"Don't wanna," the tall, chestnut-haired woman mumbled. 

"Then we're coming to get you. Nayeon-unnie is worried about you too," Jihyo tried to calm herself to soothe her distraught girlfriend.

"Wonderful, a full house to see Dahyun naked," Chaeyoung said.

"Dahyun is what?" Nayeon's voice cracked. 

"My ass is off-limits right now, unnie. Chae will body slam you if you mess up her work," Dahyun smiled at the whine she heard from the older girl.

"I'll do it, unnie! I worked too hard on this; her ass is mine at the moment." Chae replied.

Despite their grief, Tzuyu and Jihyo laughed. Nayeon spoke up after a moment, "I'm going to clean this one up, then we're coming over, OK."

"See you soon," Dahyun's sunshiny voice lifted the mood a bit. 

"Come on, Tzu, you better drink one or two more before the boss gets here and cuts your lightweight ass off," Chaeyoung teased.

"Chae, she's already drunk," Dahyun protested. 

"Are you gonna stop me, Ariel?" Tzuyu countered.

Chaeyoung looked after Tzuyu. Dahyun stood near, waiting, not wanting to move more than necessary. The session was nothing like the artist's original plan.

Her model didn't show, but her best friend came to her rescue. Now her other bestie came with a crisis, and she was bringing her girlfriend and their official third-wheel.

Thank God, they were all great people and got along. But Chaeyoung had work to do.

And she was lowkey hoping for a little _Dubu Dessert_ after the photoshoot. Both were single at the moment and willing to meet each other's needs. But it didn't seem that was going to happen tonight.

"Fuck."

"Chae?"

"That was out loud, wasn't it?"

"Yup," both friends agreed.

"It's nothing. Hey, after Jihyo-unnie and Nayeon-unnie get settled, we'll start, OK?"

"Sounds good to me."

Chaeyoung turned her attention back to Tzuyu. Jihyo immediately embraced her girlfriend upon arrival.

Nayeon, however, entered and stood mouth shaped like an "O," gazing at the vibrant colors, posters, and decor of Chaeyoung's studio. It was her first time visiting the space. She was awestruck into silence until her eyes landed on Dahyun.

"Dahyun, you're literally naked!" She gulped.

"Nice to see you too, unnie," she waved suddenly, feeling awkward at the full house. It was one thing to be naked in front of Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, they'd been friends and were all roommates until one year prior when Jihyo asked Tzuyu to move in. Then Chaeyoung found her studio space. They were a long way from the broke students they once were, so Dahyun kept the house and fixed it up.

But at the moment, she stood bare as could be. Sure, the body paint camouflaged her; nonetheless, she was naked in front of four of her closest friends. And Nayeon was on the move.

"Unnie, I swear if you touch her, I will never let you top you again!" Chaeyoung stepped into Nayeon's path; her stiffened arm made her hand land squarely in the center of the older woman's chest.

"Chae!" Nayeon's cheeks flushed.

"Bro!" Dahyun facepalmed on the side without paint. 

Chaeyoung looked between them. "We're all adults, let's not act as if neither of you knew," she arched an eyebrow, causing both to go silent. There was a rather wild night, involving more than a little alcohol, between the three that Chae swore to keep secret to protect the not-so-innocent.

"Good. Nayeon, if you're a good unnie and behave, maybe Dahyun will ask you to clean the paint off of her later," Chaeyoung finished with a shrug. They looked after her open-mouthed as she walked to the photo setup.

"We're grieving here and you three are horny as ever," Jihyo said in a defeated tone, shaking her head.

"Ignore them, babe. That's what I do," Tzuyu looked up, eyes red and swollen from tears.

"I wish I could, Nayeon won't let me," she said, sticking her tongue out at the eldest.

"Let's get some test shots," Chaeyoung said, turning her attention to work.

"Just because you two act old and married and have to schedule sex doesn't mean you can pick on us for enjoying ourselves," Dahyun teased the couple with a wink as she moved toward the corner of the studio.

"I hate you, bitch!" Tzuyu smiled softly, tears dripping over her lips.

"Love you too, Tzutzu!" She said, stepping into the backdrop.

They began the shoot in earnest. Nayeon made Jihyo and Tzuyu eat as they watched Chaeyoung and Dahyun enthralled with their talents and communication, which made the session flow smoothly. While Jihyo decided to drink a couple of beers, they made sure Tzuyu only drank water. 

Nayeon observed, enthralled by Chaeyoung's myriad of artistic talents and her breadth of work for a 24-year-old. She attempted to focus on Chae and to visualize the finished creation, but she couldn't keep her eyes from repeatedly looking at the breathtaking sight of Kim Dahyun.

Chase's linework followed her curves, making it easy for Nayeon to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Would you like to get to know more about this world after "A Taste of Temptation" is complete? 
> 
> Or is there another fic in I've already started you want to see updated first?
> 
> Talk to me in the comments or at @MistiHayesFix on Twitter and Curious Cat if you're shy.


End file.
